Selene the Avatress
by mystic-chai16
Summary: this is a stupid mary sue
1. selene the avatress intro

Ok, this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! Well, here goes nothing!

Selene the Avatress

Selene the Avatress- Selene is a shy, smart, creative girl with black hair and purple eyes. She is scared easily, is pretty emotional, and cautious. She doesn't like to fight, but she can kick but when she needs to.

Bending-

Light bending: involves shields, floating disks that she can throw, and bright flashes that temporarily blind.

Dark bending: she can only dark bend when she is very sad or upset. Involves teleporting, phasing through things, blacking everything out, and a sonic scream.

Nature bending: involves turning into animals for a short time, controlling plants, breathing under water, and the weather changes depending on her mood.

Wisdom bending: involves reading minds, hypnotizing, and healing.

The Avatress rules-

The Avatress wont get her bending abilities until she bonds with the Avatar. Bonding is when the Avatress and avatar touch, and the avatar takes the Avatress to the spirit world. The Avatress will live and long as the avatar unless she is killed. The Avatress is always female. The Avatress is not re-incarnated unless there is a great need of the Avatress. The Avatress will only use her bending when she is trouble or danger. The Avatress is not invincible and can only use one or two powers at a time. If the avatar dies, she will die. The Avatress stays the same age as the avatar no matter what.

Chai- Chai is a little mouse/gerbil/guinea pig-like animal. She is the size of a ping-pong ball, and she likes to sit on Momo or Selene's shoulder. She is also very clever. Chai is Selene's best friend.

Intro

When the monks were going to bring Aang and Selene together, Aang ran away and was frozen with Appa. In the meantime, Selene was whisked away by the monks, and was hidden in a small earth kingdom village. 100 years later, Aang is back and ends up finding Selene still 12 years old, just like him. Selene didn't want to be the Avatress, but in order to save the world she has no choice. So Selene ends up bonding with Aang, and both have to master their 4 bending skills before time is up.

So what do you think? Should I keep writing or is this pointless? PLEASE REPLY! I need to know what you think!

;x


	2. chapter one: part one

Ok people, here is the first REAL chapter. The other post that I wrote was an intro to see if you guys even thought that this was worth writing. So here you go. Please reply! I have to know what you think! I can't go on with out your thoughts! Lol!

By the way, I don't own avatar the last airbender… sadly.

BOOK ONE: LIGHT 

CHAPTER ONE: SELENE'S STORY, THE FINDING

Part one

Selene sat in her little garden outside her hut thinking about Aang. "Hmm… I wonder what he is doing right now. And why is it that I'm only 12 years old?" she thought. Selene slowly got up, stretched out her stiff muscles, and walked over to her pond. She gazed through the crystal clear water and saw the fish swim up to be fed. For some strange reason, all animals never feared her. They would just come right on up to her without hesitation. At times she would have a parade of little creatures behind her, and following her about. Selene watched the fish's emerald and azure scales glitter as she threw a handful of wheat onto the sparkling surface of the water.

Today was the day Selene would go to the market. She only went once every 3 years because she couldn't let people notice that she doesn't age. Because of this, Selene has had to grow her own food. This wasn't hard because Selene is a vegetarian, and she is and excellent gardener. It was also dangerous to go to the market because someone might notice her violet eyes. Yes, Selene has purple eyes. Selene's eyes are the only way you can tell that she is the Avatress.

Selene's job is to help the Avatar save the world. Only there is one problem, Selene doesn't know where aang is. She also hasn't bonded with him yet. Just like Aang is the bridge to the spirit world, Selene is the speaker for the spirits. The speaker for the spirits protects the spirits, speaks for them (obviously), and keeps them in line. Because of her responsibilities, Selene is given 4 bending abilities- light bending, dark bending, nature bending, and wisdom bending. But in order to get these abilities, Selene must bond with the avatar, and he/she will take her to the spirit world to receive her bending from the spirits. Selene will have to master these bending skills by herself with no teacher. Unlike aang, there are no masters to guide her. The spirits will help somewhat, but other than that, she is on her own.

Selene picked up her bag of fruit that she would sell at the market, and put on her mask and hooded cape to protect her identity. If people asked about the mask, she would just tell them she had a condition or something. When Selene was ready to go, she whistled to Chai, her little gerbi mouse/best friend, who leaped onto her shoulder and off they went through the forest to the market.

At the market, Selene skipped down the many roads with all of the merchants shouting and bartering over jewelry, clothing, and other goods. At last she found a nice little corner almost hidden by all of the carts and shops. _Perfect!_ She thought. Selene sat right on down, spread out her colorful blanket, and arranged all of her ripe and delicious fruit. She then began studying all of the strange people as they walked past. Selene wasn't ever around other people because of her secret, so when she went to the market she was able to interact with other human beings. This was the main reason why she loved going to the market. Selene watched and listened to a couple of men argue about some fish, which was pretty funny. One of the men looked like he was going to explode because his face was turning red with veins showing. She also watched some children beg their mothers for sweets.

Then she saw him. A young 12-year-old boy wearing a hat, and orange/yellow clothes. He was smiling at a tall girl with tan skin, and wearing water tribe clothes. There was a taller boy also dressed in water tribe clothes lagging behind, and he didn't look very happy, as if he would rather be somewhere else. He kept staring at all of the meat and fish like a starving animal. The look on his face made Selene giggle. "I haven't seen anybody wear those kind of clothes since the monks left. " thought Selene, "oh no! That's Aang! I can't let him see me! I don't want to be the Avatress!" explained Selene to Chai, who just stared back at her with her beady little black eyes. Selene quickly turned around on her blanket pretending to do something important, and hoped she wouldn't be seen. But it didn't work.

The boy bounded over to her and sat down to inspect her fruit. "WOW! These are the biggest peaches I've ever seen! How much are they?" Aang asked. "They are one copper piece for two pieces of fruit." Selene said while turning around, not wanting to be rude. After all, she had her mask on. "OH WOW! Katara, come here!" he shouted to the girl. Katara stopped looking at the pottery she was studying, and walked over to Aang with an almost hidden girl selling fruit. "What is it Aang?" asked Katara, "All of this fruit is only one copper piece for two fruits!" Aang said excitedly. "Are you serious? Well in that case, well will take all of them!"

Well there you have it! Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and will do my best to answer any questions you may have!

I have to know what you think! I can't go on without your thoughts!

;x


	3. chapter one: part two

To people who are actually reading this, THANK YOU! To people who are giving me crap about how they think this is a mary sue, SHUT UP! I'm not going to stop writing, so you might as well give up. This is the second part of chapter one, enjoy! By the way, I don't own avatar the last airbender. And neither do the people saying I cant have different elements to bend, or having an avatress.

Part 2

"Ok, then that will be two silver pieces for 12 apples and peaches," stated Selene. "You sound young, how old are you?" asked Aang, being obnoxious as usual. "Umm, well I…" _should I tell him how old I am?_ Selene thought, "Aang! Don't be rude!" scolded Katara while she put all of the fruit into her bag. Then the bored looking teenage boy walked up and stared at all of the fruit Katara was holding. "Is that all of ours?" Sokka asked, his eyes getting big, "yes, and you are not eating it all in one day, like you did all of our other food yesterday!" said Katara. "But I'm hungry!" complained Sokka. "Since when are you _not_ hungry?" grumbled Katara.

"My name is Aang, what is yours?" he looked happy and bouncy with a mischievous look in his eye, just like the last time she saw him, 100 years ago. "Its…uh…its Chai." Replied Selene, telling Aang her gerbi mouse's name instead of her own. "Chai? That's an interesting name!" stated Aang happily. "Come on Aang!" shouted Katara. Katara and sokka had gone ahead of Aang, still bickering about when sokka could eat the fruit.

"Coming! See you later Chai!" yelled Aang as he ran to catch up with his friends. The real Chai was sitting on Selene's shoulder looking very confused because of everybody saying her name. Chai had been playing with a flying lemur, knowing Aang, it was most likely his lemur. Since all of Selene's fruit was gone, she picked up her blanket, put it into her bag, and began browsing the shops with her newly earned money.

Selene walked around for a while, looking at all of the beautiful glass beads, scrolls, cloth, and other things that caught her attention. Soon she had a bag full of treats and nick knacks that she thought were interesting. It was almost sunset, so Selene decided that it was time to go home.

As Selene was walking home, she was telling Chai all about the air temple. "And there were baby flying bison's, and an air ball court, and there were lots of other airbenders flying around on their scooters! I loved it when Aang would take me riding on Appa, it was nice to just be alone with him and talk about the whole avatar thing."

Selene liked talking to Chai because she was a very good listener, and she never told anybody Selene's secrets.

Then there was a great commotion of shouts and blasts coming from a ways back in the forest. Selene knew it was firebenders, so she ran in the opposite direction of the noises. Dodging trees and fallen logs, Selene ran as fast as she could to put as much distance as possible between her and the soldiers. Not thinking about where she was going, Selene ran straight into a certain airbender and knocked him over! "Owwww!" Selene cried as she collided with the young avatar. She had hit her head on a nearby tree, bumping off her mask in the process.

"What in the world?" cried the dazed monk. Momo and Chai were chattering angrily at each other because they both had been sitting on shoulders at the moment, and had been thrown from their perches. Aang sat up, and brushed the firewood he had been collecting off himself, because it was scattered about when the two twelve year olds crashed into each other. Selene tried to squirm out from under Aang, since he was partially sitting on her.

"I am sooo sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" said Selene apologetically. Aang started laughing, "Well that's one way to make friends! My name is…" and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Selene looked up to see what was wrong and suddenly realized that her mask was gone! Aang was staring into her lavender eyes. "Oh no!" cried Selene, "Selene! Is it really you?" Aang said excitedly as he helped her up.

Please reply! Unless you are just going to tell me that I'm stupid and that I have no idea what I'm doing. I do know what I'm doing. And I would appreciate it, if you do criticize me, that you would kindly tell me what im doing wrong. We are all adults, and we don't need to be rude.


	4. sorry everybody!

Hey guys, I know I was kind of being stupid in my authors note in my last post, and I want to say that I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone, and I was angry with all of the flamers, so once again, I am truly sorry. I have decided to stop writing this fan fiction because yes, it is a marry sue. But hey, I am new, and you've gotta start somewhere. Teh panda told me that the only way to go is up. (THANK YOU TEH PANDA!) I also want to thank all of the reviewers that helped me realize that my work was terrible without cussing me out. I would also want to thank icefire9 for encouraging me after we finally understood each other lol! The person I would like to thank the most is Ann Cramer, she is the coolest person EVER! I am going to leave this up so other people can look and see how stupid my story is and if they want to, make comments. But please, NO FLAMES. THANK YOU:3


End file.
